Inner Struggle
by illyria16
Summary: Jacen Ren, formely Jacen Solo, must battle his inner demons when he meets the scavenger from Jakku after she is captured by his brother, Kylo Ren outside Maz's temple. Rated T now, M later on.
Chapter 1

Jacen Ren sat in his room aboard the command shuttle. _How could this girl, whoever she was, have lasted this long?_ He furrowed his brow and ran his hands through his dark brown hair. It was all too coincidental. This girl must be part of The Resistance, though she didn't look it. He had only gotten a glance when his brother carried her on board. She looked young, couldn't possibly be older than nineteen or twenty. _Where did they find her?_ She just happened to find the droid? She just happened to get the droid to show her the map to Skywalker? It didn't add up.

It didn't really matter anyways, Kylo was currently interrogating her. And when he got what he wanted, the girl would be disposed of. He smiled at the thought. He would like to do it himself, but he would leave the honors to his brother. After all, he was the one who found her. Jacen leaned back into his chair when he felt his brother's presence nearing him.

Kylo busted through the door almost flinging it off its support hinge. He was enraged, not only could Jacen see it. _He could FEEL it_.But it wasn't just rage his brother was emitting. It was fear.

Beads of sweat dripped down Rey's face. _How did she do that?_ Somehow she had gotten into his head. Kylo Ren. She had never experienced anything like that in her life. _Was that the force?_ Of course she was no idiot. She had heard of the force and the mind tricks the Jedi had been able to do before they were wiped out….Well not all of them. There was still Luke Skywalker. The First Order desperately wanted the map, but she had somehow resisted.

Her mind was spinning, she had to get out of here somehow before that monster came back. With or without his mask on, he frightened her. She looked around at her surroundings. The room was bare, no tables, chairs. Just the device she was attached to. She couldn't move her hands from the force field that had her hands bound.

Suddenly, the door hissed open and another dark figure emerged. A man. He was alone and was wearing all black like Kylo Ren. However, unlike Ren, he wasn't wearing a mask. He was tall, appeared to have a muscular build and was strikingly handsome. His brown hair was short and combed to the side. After entering the room, he said nothing and waved his hand closing the door behind him. He took a step forward and studied her for a moment, looking her up and down. Rey blushed feeling his eyes on her. She, however continued to stare into his piercing blue eyes. She had already handled one of them, she could handle him too.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I should be asking you the same question," he replied, continuing to study her.

"I'm no one," Rey replied, "A scavenger, from Jakku".

"Yes, yes. This I already know. But what I don't know, that is, what you're going to tell me, is how you managed to happen upon that droid. How you got it to show you the map. And then you're going to show me the map," the man said firmly.

"I'm not showing you anything. You can try to read my mind but I'll shut you out just like the last monster that was in here," Rey snapped back.

"My, you are a feisty one," he chuckled, "No wonder you pissed my brother off so badly."

 _Brother…_ Rey thought.

"Jacen Ren," he said finishing her thought, "Yes, I heard you. Perhaps this won't be as difficult as I thought"

"Then why haven't you gotten the map yet?" Rey questioned, "If it was that easy, like you say, you would have been able to obtain it, no problem. Perhaps you aren't as powerful as you thought."

"Clever girl," he laughed, "All in due time. You are force sensitive, I'll give you that. But you will let your guard down soon enough. And when you do, your time is up."

He stepped forward, now only inches from her. Rey blushed again. He knew he was making her uncomfortable. "What's your name?" he whispered in her ear so close she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"…Rey," she hesitated.

"Rey," he repeated, "I'll be back soon".


End file.
